Not Average
by KeruKeru
Summary: This the revamped and much better version in my opinion of my Round 2 entry. Tai is dragged on a date with Joe and Matt. The combination of alcohol and love force him to come clean. Song fic One-sided Taito. T for alcohol


**Not Average**

**KeruKeru: Hello everyone. I'm here with a song fic for TakatoLover16's FF Factor writing contest. This is my round 2 entry where we have to write a song fic based up the song "You Could Have Been With Me" by Sheena Easton. I actually didn't know this song existed until today… so I'm actually kinda running blind, but thanks to YouTube, I've gotten the gist of the song… I think. Anyway, on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or "You Could Have Been With Me" by Sheena Easton.**

_**Words like this are those used from the song.**_

* * *

><p>Three shot glasses of jagermeister were downed, each one after the other. The only problem with that was they were swigged by the same person. Tai Kamiya was the effective third wheel on a date that originally consisted only of his ex-friend Joe Kido and his long time love: Matt Ishida. At the moment, the blunette and blonde had their tongues down the others' throat while Tai was left to watch, thus enlisting the aiding burn of alcohol to slide down his throat and distract his mind. In all reality, it did very little to divert from the scene.<p>

Some part of the brunette's mind served to inform him that the only reason for his invitation was so Joe could flaunt his accomplishment in acquiring what nobody desired more then Tai. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom real quick." The grumble couldn't be heard by either anyway with their constant lip smacking.

Heat blazed inside the Kamiya's heart as he stood, stifling the urge to break the seemingly old chair in which he'd been sitting, over Joe's head.

The short stroll to the restroom was like an eternity, mainly due to the fact that Tai's mind, try as he might, was still back at their table with Matt.

He flung the men's room door open, nearly forcing a small elderly man into a wall without so much as an "excuse me" in reply. The inebriated rage in which he now boiled in had left the twenty-three year old in a state of miniscule concern for that of others. In a few moments, said elder would return to his table and notify his wife of their departure without even receiving their drinks.

Tai unfastened his belt and pants, standing steadily in front of the ivory urinal, not really having to use it, but not wanting to give the impression of being some stalker in the bathroom. He flushed the non-existent urine and re-secured his jeans. Washing and drying his hands, the man wished, no, prayed that Joe wasn't at the table when he returned because, if so, the restaurant would have a chair in need of repairs.

His prayers were answered, finding a slightly saddened Matt at the table with now blue-haired devil in sight. "Where's Joe?" His fire reignited at the mention of his name, but was cooled when he heard "He had a late class" escape Matt's lips. "That's too bad." If it weren't for the fact that he was such a good pretender, the blonde may have seen right through his falsehood.

"Yeah… but that's why we brought you along, so I'd have someone to spend time with when he left." The words sounded a bit demeaning and almost arrogant, as if Tai had nothing better to do that night then watch the man he loved make out with his blue-haired demon spawn of a boyfriend.

"Lucky you…" What else was there to say?

The guitarist was especially receptive to sarcasm; it was one of his gifts. "Well aren't you just a bundle of fun, tonight?" Another of his gifts was throwing sarcasm back. "What's eating you?" His words held no sort of cruel tone, just merely a friend pleading for information.

Maybe it was the alcohol talking as Tai was a bit of a lightweight, but… "You're too good for him, Matt!" As some genius once said: 'Alcohol is a man's truth serum.'

"Excuse me?" The blonde honestly believed the same, but he wasn't going to voice that opinion. "I happen to love him and he feels the same for me!"

"You don't know what love is, Matt." Yeah, it was definitely the alcohol, but that wasn't stopping Tai from finally coming clean.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Acid could almost be seen dripping from Matt's eyes due to the death glare he was now firing in Tai's direction.

"It means, you don't know what it's like to have to sit and stay silent while the person you love dates, touches, kisses and honestly believes he's in love with another man. You don't love him Matt; you're just fooling yourself into the idea of loving him." Tai's own glare matched the poison in the blonde's threatening to tear the fabric of the world apart should it last much longer.

"Coming from a person who hasn't been in a relationship since high school, that doesn't mean much." One could compare the cruel comments to ice beating down on Tai's heart, but one couldn't truly suffer said pain unless they'd been in Tai's shoes at that very moment.

"_**You can't seem to love yourself… and, with few exceptions, not anybody else**_." With the ruckus of the eatery around them, Matt had come close to missing Tai's grumble that was now met with a rare tear from the former soccer star's chocolate eyes. "_**You could have been with me, **_Matt!_** Instead of alone and lonely**__!_" A few patrons came to acknowledge the brunette's outburst as he was close enough for them to hear.

"I'm not alone, Tai. I have Joe, remember? That's what this conversation is about." The snooty attitude Matt had suddenly acquired was not welcome, but nobody could blame him for having it.

Never having been stung by a bee, Tai only imagined that this like being stung by thousands at one time. "Whenever your band is leaving for some far away place, he's never even there to see you off! _**You can tell him the day of departure, exactly the place and the time… He might really wanna be there, but he misses every time.**_But who's there even when Joe's not? I am!"

"He's got classes Tai! He IS studying to become a doctor after all!"

"But that's not an excuse not to come say good bye to the one you 'love' for the last time for months, able to call you or not!" Tai figured the phone would be Matt's next form of evidence, but he decided to nip that in bud right away.

"I don't need to take this." But just as the blonde was getting up, Tai grappled his arm and held him in the seat. "Tai, let go!"

"_**Is he a man or a paper tiger?**_" The question really made no sense whatsoever.

"What the hell is a paper tiger? I don't have time for games Tai!"

"_**When you need him, will he run or stand beside you?**_" In hindsight, it was a simple translation, but only for those who'd heard the phrase "paper tiger" beforehand.

"Of course he'll stand beside me! He's my boyfriend!" That was not only Matt's singular defense, but it was also his fall back, it appeared. "Now… LET GO!" The scrawnier man stood no chance of escape, no matter how solid his efforts, unless Tai decided to let him go.

The built, former starting forward wouldn't release as he was fully prepared to keep the blond there all night, or until the cops came, whichever occurred first. "_**You could have been with me**_..." As if to make his point clear, Tai yanked Matt to clash their lips together in the most passionate, deep seated kiss he could possibly muster.

At first, Matt pounded at Tai's chest, accomplishing very little by means of escape; so instead, he submitted and took the kiss for all it was worth. He could feel the undying love, the rejection and even a slight nostalgic blush on his cheeks from the kiss. But none of that was enough for him to stop loving his boyfriend and he pushed off the brunette. "You're right Tai, I could have been with you, but clearly you don't know what love is either."

No remorse ran through Tai's mind, finding his plan to win Matt was a folly. "Why don't you enlighten me then?" It was a challenge that few could really accomplish, but Matt wasn't like the most that couldn't.

"Love, is wanting nothing but happiness for the other person, no matter the circumstances. If you truly loved me, you wouldn't be trying to take me from him." Matt's deep pools of cerulean showed nothin but pity for the former soccer star now.

"But Yamato!" It had been ages since anybody had referred to the blonde by his full name. "He doesn't really love you!"

"Listen to me, Taichi Kamiya," He shot the brunette's full name right back at him. "Whether he truly loves me or not is no concern of yours, he makes me happy and that should be enough for you."

"I can make you happier!" Tai knew he was losing, but his stubborn persona wasn't going down without a fight.

"Goodbye Tai, I'll see you around." Tai had lost all will to hold back the blonde that should have been his who was now getting up to leave. "Maybe." He added as an after thought and walked out.

"_**Maybe that's why you're such a strange and special one…**_ you can make someone feel pathetic for loving you…" The pile of dust, formerly known as Tai's heart, urged him after the blonde, but his brain made him stay, and stay he did.

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: So this is actually the revamped version. I didn't really like the other ending because I thought it was cheesy and lame. This, in my opinion, is actually a much better ending then Matt just falling in love Tai after being so stubborn about his love for Joe. Plus, it makes the story more unique, to me anyway. Please review. :3<strong>


End file.
